Warner Bros. Family Partners Group
Warner Bros. Family Partners Group is the remarkable theater production arm for children of Warner Bros., which runs from 2007 to 2017, and is best known for its remarkable theatrical film productions for children. Films 2000s 2007 *''TMNT'' (2007, co-production with The Weinstein Company and Imagi Animation Studios) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Puyo Puyo (2007, co-production with Halfbrick Animation Studios, Sega Motion Pictures, Rough Draft Korea and Cartoonverse Animation Studios) 2008 *Panty & Stocking: Age Legend (2008, co-production with Cartoonverse Films, Gainax, Village Roadshow Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *Robot Wars'' (2008, co-production with Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Bardel Entertainment, just4fun290 Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures, Gainax and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *''Speed Racer'' (2008, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Silver Pictures) *''Soccer Monsters (2008, co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Cartoonverse Animation Studios and Bardel Entertainment) 2009 *Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock'' (2009, co-production with Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital and Troublemaker Studios) *''Shuriken School (2009, co-production with Cartoonverse Films, Village Roadshow Pictures, Xilam, Zinkia Entertainment, Pork Animation Studios and GK Films) *Laura's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian'' (2009) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Wild Things Productions, Playtone) *''Steven Universe: Destination of the Gema''] (2009, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios, Beach City Productions and Saerom Animation) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''The Universe Stops with You'' (2009, co-production with Puyo Puyo Films and Rough Draft Korea) 2010s 2010 *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Cruel and Unusual Films and Animal Logic) *''Yu & Rei's Great Adventure'' (2010, co-production with Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Rough Draft Korea, Village Roadshow Pictures and Puyo Puyo Films) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) *''Yogi Bear'' (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) 2011 *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2011, distributed with Vertigo Films, co-produced with Hanna-Barbera Productions, Ánima Estudios and Illusion Studios) *''Dolphin Tale'' (2011, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) *''The Backyardigans Adventure Maker'' (2011, co-production with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Golden Corral Films and Nickelodeon Movies) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Dr. D Studios) *''Laura's Star and the Dream Monsters'' (2011) 2013 *''Brian and Brianna (2013, co-production with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Golden Corral Films and Nickelodeon Movies) *Shuriken School Forever After(2013, co-production with Cartoonverse Films and Nickelodeon Movies) 2014 *The Lego Movie'' (2014, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and Animal Logic) *''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) 2015 *''Max'' (2015, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and Sunswept Entertainment) 2016 *''Storks'' (2016; co-produced by Stoller Global Solutions and RatPac-Dune Entertainment) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) 2017 *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017, co-production with RatPac-Dune Entertainment, DC Entertainment, Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, Lord Miller Productions, and Animal Logic; uncredited) See also *Warner Bros. *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries